New Heartbeat
by Marenda
Summary: Set after Tabula Rasa, Buffy takes a different discision. Meanwhile, the flu begins to take over the scoobies. Spuffy. NEW: CHAPTER 8!
1. Tabula Rasa

**I - Tabula Rasa**

Buffy stared ahead.  
Her arms crossed over the bar of the bronze. Far away she heard Michelle Branch sing at the stage.  
She thought about what happened the last few days. She kissed Spike. What got over her? Why did she do it?  
Maybe it was the spell, she didn't love him. She wasn't so sure about that. Did she love him? What was wrong with her?

Someone walked to her. From the corner of her eyes she saw Spike.  
God, she thought, what does he want?  
She turned her head to him. He looked her in the eye like a begging puppy. She didn't want to love him, so she didn't. She turned her head away from him. Spike got the message, he turned around and walked away with hard angry steps.  
Buffy sighed. She closed her eyes and let her soundless tears fall down. Why was this so hard? Why was she...?  
Wait, what was she doing? She asked herself. She turned her head back to where Spike just stood. She rose quickly from her seat and ran after Spike.

"Spike stop, Spike!" She tried to stop him. Spike stopped walking and turned around.  
"What d'you want, Slayer?" He said with a hurted voice.  
Buffy hesitated. "You." She said and crushed her lips on Spike's. Spike didn't know what happened to him, but he didn't hesitate to response. They were soon making out with each other like any other heavily in love couple in the bronze.


	2. Morning after

**II - Morning after**

The alarm clock on Buffy's bedside went off. She slammed it out after two seconds. Buffy still held her eyes shut. Then she felt two arms around her.

"Mmm-mmm," She murmured. She turned around in her bed and now faced her bed buddy. "Good morning Spike." She said when she opened her eyes slightly. She looked into the smiling face of Spike.

"'Morning Buffy." He said to her. He started stroking her hair softly. She snuggled herself close to him.

"What time is it?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Quarter past seven." Spike answered.

"I have to get up." Buffy said still not moving an inch.

"Uh-huh." Spike said really -not- seeing her moving.

"I mean it," She finally started to get up, out of Spike's embrace. "I'm planning on finding a job, this week."

She finally got herself out of Spike's embrace and out of bed. Her pyjama blouse was almost unbuttoned except for one buttoned witch held everything together. Spike got out of bed too. He had slept with his pants on and, of course, was still wearing them. He put his arms around her waist.

"You know I could steel some money somewhere..." Buffy interrupted him.

"No! You won't, I'll work for my money like anyone else." Buffy gave Spike a kiss on his cheek. "But, your offer is sweet."

She walked away and opened her closet.

"So, what am I supposed to do when the sun is up?" Spike asked. Buffy grabbed a pile of clothes and looked over them at Spike.

"I dunno, stick around?" She told him with a half smile. Before Spike could argue she slipped out of her room into the bathroom.

Spike looked around for his T-shirt. When he found it he put it on together with his belt and his boots wich he found too.

Spike walked through the hallway. The whole house was quiet.

Where was everyone? He thought, shouldn't lil'bitt get to school or somethin'? And what about Red?

Spike snuck up to Willow and Tara's room. The door was half open and Spike looked in. Willow was asleep, alone. She was curled up under her blanket like she was cold.

So much for red being at school. Spike turned and headed for Dawn's room.

Dawn's door was closed.

Spike first listened at the door if he could hear her, because he wasn't planning on walking in on her while she was changing.

No, not a sound, so Spike opened the door soft.

Dawn was perfectly asleep.

Why was she still in bed? Spike wondered. Wasn't she late for school? He closed the door again soft and decided to ask Buffy about it.

Spike walked down the stairs.

When Spike arrived in the kitchen he decided to surprise Buffy. He'll make her breakfast.

"What the hell does Buffy eat for breakfast?" He thought out loud.

Willow woke up from the shower being turned on.

She turned over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock.

Half past seven, she read.

Willow turned back in her bed and tried to get back to sleep. Then all the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She looked over to the empty spot next to her.

" Tara." She whispered. Tara had left her.

She felt like vomiting again. Reason number one for not going to college.

Willow got up from her bed and went to the hallway. Dawn had told her the previous night she was staying home because she felt sick, so that kid was probably still in dreamland.

Willow opened Dawn's door, and yes, she was asleep.

"So, that means Buffy is in the shower." She said to herself. Willow closed the door and headed to the stairs. Then she heard something downstairs. In the kitchen, something fell on the ground, something metal.

"What was that?" Willow walked as fast and as soft as she could downstairs.

When she stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her eyes widened in amazement.

"Spike?"

The bleached vampire turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Red, you're up early." He turned back to the kitchen sink.

"Yeah," She said dreamy, still trying to understand why the bleached, chipped vamp was in her kitchen.

"I thought you'd be off to that bloody learning place of yours." Spike said throwing a glance to her.

"Huh?" Willow said.

"College." Spike finally turned around and Willow saw what he was doing.

"You're making breakfast?" Willow asked still half asleep.

Spike put a plate on the kitchen table full of pancakes with sirup.

"You like?" Spike asked her. Willow tried to take one little bite, but almost vomited.

"I think I'll pass."

"There's nothing wrong with it, is it?" Spike took one sniff off of the pancakes.

"No, no, it's just me, not feeling good."

"Not feeling happy? Cuz that can make you quite sick." Spike asked.

"Both."

On that moment they heard someone get down the stairs.

"Buffy." Willow saw the blond come into the kitchen with wet hair.

"Hi Will and Oh… What are you doing Spike?" She turned to the plate.

"Making you something." He replied.

"Ooh, something to nibble on?" Buffy took a piece and put it in her mouth.

"No, you've got me for that." Spike said and saw Buffy almost choking.

Buffy looked at Willow, who giggled.

"How did you make these?" Buffy asked Spike.

"You know, you learn a lot from those cooking programs on television." Spike answered.

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Buffy, this is cute and all, but… what is Spike doing here?" Willow asked.

"Oh, yesterday it got kinda late with … ehm… Patrolling." Buffy lied.

"Yeah, like sunrise late and…"Spike filled her in.

"Spike couldn't leave, with the sun and all…" Buffy said.

"And it was Buffy's idea t…"

"Spike's idea." Buffy interrupted him.

"Yeah, -my- idea to stay here for the mornin'." Spike finished.

"A-and where did you sleep?" Willow asked.

"On the couch…"

"On the floor." Buffy and Spike said at the same time.

Buffy threw him an evil eye.

"Spike slept on the couch, which her rolled off of and he woke up on the floor." Buffy quickly said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going back to bed, I'm staying home." Willow told Buffy.

"Why aren't you going to college? Are you alright?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Kinda not, I feel like barfing all the time, it can't be good."

"Poor Will, get well soon." Buffy said.

"Dawn's sick too, she told me yesterday, she's staying home too." Willow said.

Buffy nodded and Willow got back upstairs.

Spike saw his chance, stood up and wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist.

"Could we ever think of a lamer excuse?" Buffy wondered.

Dawn woke up.

"Hey Dawnie, how are ya?" Willow came into her bedroom.

"Better, a little, but, better." Willow sat down on the bed of Dawn.

"Should I get you something for breakfast?" Willow asked nicely.

"No, I think I'm gonna barf from eating anything." Dawn answered.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Willow said and disappeared again through the door.

Dawn lay back down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

She was bored fast and got up from her bed.

"Just gonna get to the couch, watch some tv." Dawn spoke to herself and opened her bedroom door.

Sleepy she walked over the hallway to the stairs and down from them.

When she got down stairs she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Buffy and Spike, smooching together.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed and Buffy let go of Spike fast.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dawn screamed to Buffy and Spike.

"Ehrm,… it eh… was an accident?" Buffy tried.

"What? An accident? Your mouth just shot out and landed on his?" Dawn shouted.

"N-no …" Buffy knew there was no way out of this. "Okay, Dawnie, take a seat." Buffy pointed Dawn to a seat and Dawn sat down.

"Spike and I…" She began and sighed. "We spend the night together."

Dawn's angry face faded and made room for a big smile.

"Finally!" She said to a stunned Buffy.

"W-what?" Buffy said with her eyes wide open.

"What d'you mean with 'finally'?" Buffy asked.

"N-no, I just mean, I waited SO long for you two to get together! And now you've FINALLY found each other!" Dawn said giggling.

Buffy's eyes widened.

"You mean, you don't have a problem with us two?" Buffy asked carefully.

"Not at all, I think it's cute." Dawn comforted her.

"Great." Spike slipped his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her close.

"Dyou want some breakfast?" Spike asked Dawn. Dawn saw the plate with pancakes and felt her stomach turn.  
"No thanks, I don't feel really good, maybe another time." Dawn reacted.  
Buffy remembered what Willow had said, about Dawn staying home.  
"Oh, Willow told me, you're feeling sick?"  
Dawn nodded.  
"Do you need anything? Tea or something?" Buffy tried but Dawn shook her head.  
"No thanks, I'll just go watch tv." Dawn said and walked to the living room.  
Buffy followed her. Dawn took the remote and lay down on the couch.  
"You're just gonna lie there?" Buffy asked.  
"At least take a blanket!" Buffy ran up the stairs and came back with a warm blanket.  
She gave it to Dawn, who quickly curled up in it.  
"Better?" Dawn nodded. "Scream if you need anything."  
Buffy walked back to the kitchen.  
"Now, where were we?" She said to Spike and pulled him in for a kiss.

The door of the magicshop opened and Buffy came in.  
Anya stood behind the counter. No one else was there.  
"Hi Buffy." Anya said.  
"Hi Anya, where is Xander?" Buffy asked. "I mean he should be back from work right now."  
"Xander called in sick this morning, the poor thing is throwing up all day. I could barely leave to get here." Anya explained.  
"Him too huh?" Buffy leaned against the counter.  
" Willow and Dawn stayed home too."

"O my god, are they allright?" Anya asked.  
"Yeah, they're only feeling sick, no biggie." Buffy said.

"No biggie?" Anya asks frustrated. "Xander is at home, alone, and probably vomiting right now! I've seen men in the early years of my demon life, men who died from a normal flu!"

"Cool down Anya, that was centuries ago! The modern technologie is far more… Modern." Buffy said. "They now can handle a normal flu."

Anya began feeling a little dizzy.

"What if you're not right?" Anya said. "Xander might be dying right now!" Anya walked from behind the counter to Buffy. When she stood in front of Buffy she didn't feel okay anymore.

"Anya, Xander is NOT going to die!" Buffy tried to comfort her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Anya said with her hand on her chest. And yes, she was going to be sick. She vomited her whole breakfast on the floor. Buffy took a step back, nearly being puked on.

"Oh look how perfect this is, now no costumer wants to come in here!" Anya walked to the back of the magic shop and took a towel with her. She walked to the pile of vomit and started cleaning up.

"Heya, Anya, why don't you just leave that and go home? To Xander." Buffy suggested.

"No, I have to clean this up… for the costumers." Buffy pulled Anya up from the ground.

"I'll clean this." Buffy said and Anya's face cleared up. "First, YOU, GO, HOME, NOW!"

"Buffy!" Buffy came out of the kitchen with a tray in her arms.

"What is it Dawn?" She said to her sister who still lay on the couch.

"Could you get me another blanket, I'm cold." Dawn said with her sweetest voice.

Buffy put the tray down on the coffeetable and headed to the stairs.

"Erhm,… Buffy could you also get me another pillow?" Anya asked.

Buffy wanted to drop Anya off at Xander's apartement, but she saw how ill they both were and she took them back to her house. Anya was now rolled up in a blanket and she sat against the couch on which Dawn lay.

And Xander sat next to her, too in a blanket.

Buffy came back down stairs with a blanket and a pillow when she heard angry voices.

"Buffy!" She heard Xander squeal.

"What!" She rushed to the living room and saw Xander standing, facing Spike.

She calmed a bit down.

"You gave me a heart attack, Xander!" She said giving the pillow to Anya and the blanket to Dawn. "I thought somebody had died!"

"What is HE doing here?" Xander squealed again.

"Spike, just…eh… came to help with you guys." Buffy lied. She saw from the corner of her eye Dawn holding her laughter.

"Why?" Xander said.

"Xander, just sit down, you're sick!" Buffy said and Xander finally sat down, wrapping the blanket around him again.

"Oh honey, don't excite yourself like that, you look more awful!" Anya said rubbing Xander's check.

"He always looks awful." Spike added and got a nasty look from Xander.

"Okay, Spike, can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy said before Xander could say something back.

Buffy pulled Spike into the kitchen.

That's my cue, Dawn thought and turned up the volume of the tv.

"Oh Buffy, don't be mad, I was just playing with him." Buffy looked into Spike's eyes.

"Why dyou think I'm mad?" Buffy asked him.

"Well because that look-" Spike was cut off by Buffy crushing her lips on his.


	3. I will always love you

**III – I will always love you**

Willow lay in her bed. She was burning up from her fever. Sweat drops hung on her upper lip and she was breathing heavily.  
With every breath that slipped out of her mouth she made an allmost silent noise.  
"Tara..." She whispered.  
She grabbed her blanket tight like she was in some sort of pain.  
And she was...

A few minutes before:

Willow was sleeping half in her bed. She heard someone get up the stairs. Her door opened and she opened her eyes a little. Buffy's face peeked around the corner.  
"Hey Will, how're you feeling?" She asked.  
"Allmost knockout." Willow answered with a smile. "I'll live."  
"Dyou wanna sleep?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded.  
"Okay." Buffy whispered and closed the door again.  
Willow heard Buffy go to her own bedroom and after a while down the stairs again.

Willow looked around. She couldn't see, her sight was blurred.  
"Willow," She heard a voice whisper.  
"Tara?" She whispered back. Willow saw a figure. Her vision turned good again and saw her former lover.  
"You're here," Willow said and tried to grasp for Tara's hand. Tara stepped out of Willow's reach.  
"Why dyou run away?" Willow asked.  
"I'm not the one that is running!" Tara shot back.  
"But, it'll hurt me, and you." Willow said.  
"It won't, I assure you, now just relax." Tara said soft and Willow relaxed. She felt something flow through her vains, soft and warm.

Suddenly the warmth turned hot. Willow felt it burn all of her insides.  
"No, no no no no no..." Willow cept repeating.  
She looked shocked at the Tara in front of her eyes.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
The Tara grinned evillish and her eyes turned glowy red.  
"Who are you!" Willow now screamed.  
The Tara grinned even more and started laughing.  
"Stop stop stop stop!" Willow tried but she felt her insides boil.

Sweat drops hung on Willow's upper lip and she was breathing heavily.  
With every breath that slipped out of her mouth she made an allmost silent noise.  
"Stop stop stop stop..." She whispered silently.  
"Tara..." She grabbed her blanket tight like she was in some sort of pain.

Buffy and Spike were kissing passionatly in the kitchen, the rest of the scoobies only a room away.  
"Mmmmm, stop." Buffy begged, not really wanting him to stop.  
"You started it." Spike said between the kisses.  
"Yeah, I... kiss ...Know... kiss ... but Dawn ... kiss ... is right next in the...kiss ... other room." Buffy said.  
"Okay," Spike stopped but didn't let her out of his grasp. He rested his mouth on her forehead and gave her another kiss.  
They stood there for a while. In eachother's arms.

"Hey Spike?" Buffy asked with closed eyes, enjoying every second.  
"Mmmm?" Spike murmered.  
"I'm really worried." Buffy said and Spike let go a little and looked her in the eyes.  
"What? Why?" Buffy looked back and continued with a worried voice.  
"I spoke to Willow a few minuts ago, she said she was fine but she didn't look okay, something was up." Buffy explained.  
"Dyou think it had something to do with Tara?" Spike asked.  
"Partly, but there was just something else, besides Tara..." Buffy said. Spike pulled her close again, they were now nose to nose.  
"Shall we go and see her?" Spike suggested.  
"I'll go, you stay here and watch..." She thought for a moment.  
"Wanker." She smirked and got herself out of Spike's grasp, leaving him grinning alone.

"Willow?" Buffy opened Willow's bedroom door and slipped inside.  
She saw that the Wiccan was still asleep and she kneeled down beside Willow's bed.  
"Willow?" Buffy whispered again.  
Willow didn't responded to Buffy's whispering.  
Buffy brushed the back of her hand against Willow's cheek and felt that the Wiccan was burning up. This wasn't normal! Okay, it is for a fever, but Willow felt like 50 degrees, Buffy thought and checked Willow's poulse.  
"Wow!" Buffy felt it speeding up with every second that went by.  
"Will, You have to wake up, okay? lets get you to a doctor." Buffy pulled the covers away and lifted her best friend up.  
"Spike!" She screamed downstairs. After a few seconds he showed his face. "I need to get Willow to a doctor, will you stay here with the gang?" She asked him, the only thing he did was standing there questioning and nod.  
Buffy wrapped Willow up in a blanket and carried her downstairs.  
She ran out of the house and tried to put Willow in the passengers seat of the car.  
Buffy got Willow buckled up and got behind the wheel herself.  
"Oh no." Buffy said out loud. "I don't know how to drive."

Buffy pulled Willow back out of the car.  
"I'll just call a doctor." She thought. She took Willow back inside.  
"Dawn, move!" Buffy shouted and Dawn came off of the couch.  
Buffy lay Willow on it. Buffy walked to the phone and picked up the phone book of her mom.  
"Dawn, where did mom had the number of the doctor?" Buffy asked.  
"Ehm... Buffy?" Dawn only said and Buffy said what she was staring at. Willow lay still on the couch but there was a drop of blood dripping out of her nose.

Buffy didn't hesitate and dialed 911.

"How is she?" Buffy asked the doctor who approached her. She was in the hospital.  
"I think we've got her stabelised so she's going to be fine." Buffy let out a breath of relieve.  
"Was it a normal flu? What was it?" Buffy asked.  
"We don't know yet what she has, we'll do some tests and tomorrow we'll see."  
The doctor walked away again and left Buffy there in the waiting room.  
She felt her knees get weak and she sat down.

There she sat for a while until she heard a familliar voice.  
There was a girl at the reception.  
"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"Yes, can you tell me where Willow Rosenberg's room is?" Buffy stood up.  
"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.  
"No, I'm a friend." The girl said.  
"I'm sorry, only at visiting's hour." The receptionist said and the girl sighed helpless.  
Buffy walked to the girl.  
"Tara?" She asked and the Wiccan turned around to face her.  
"Oh god Buffy! What happened?" She asked hugging Buffy.  
"Willow got sick, and I don't know more." Buffy answered letting go of her.  
"Dawn called me, she thought I wanted to know." Tara explained her appearence.

"I'm real glad you're here right now, Willow had it rough with you gone and all." Buffy said to Tara. They had sat down on the chairs in the waiting room.  
"I know, and I didn't wanted to leave her, but it was for her own good," Tara said. "She was dealing with powers that are dangerous to mortal beings, it could've killed her."  
"Now lets hope this wont." Buffy said staring ahead.

"She had nothing, only some stomach aches, then after she fell asleep she just didn't woke up anymore." Buffy turned her head from a stretcher being pushed in through the swing doors. She heard a male's voice. She stood up and Tara turned her head to where Buffy was staring at.  
The stretcher was pushed by different doctors checking if the person was allright.  
"She just didn't woke up, what is happening...?" The male asked running with the stretcher. He was held back by a doctor.  
"Sorry, you can't go from here, you have to stay back." The doctor said. Then Buffy realized who the male was.  
"Spike!" She screamed. "What...?" Then she realized too who was on the stretcher.

She ran after the stretcher.  
"Dawn!" She grabbed her sister's hand and held it tight.  
The stretcher made an emergency stop in a room.  
The doctors hooked all kinds of wires on Dawn.  
"Sorry, but let us take it from here!" One of the doctors tried to push Buffy away. But Buffy, of course with slayer strength, couldn't be held down and she smacked the doctor away.  
"Buffy! Luv, come with me!" Spike grabbed Buffy by the arms and was just able to get her out of the doctors room.

"What are you doing?" Buffy screamed trying to get loose from Spike. "Let me go!"  
"Dawn!" She screamed. She got loose a little from him and punched him in the face with her free arm. He stepped back a little and held his hand by his nose.  
She hit his nose! And now it bled.  
"Oh god, Spike, I didn't..." Buffy cried in tears laying her hands on his shoulders.  
"You did!" Spike snarled. "I got her to the hospital and this is how you repay me?" He wiped his nose off and slammed her arm away.  
"Spike, I...I..." Tears rushed down her cheeks. She tried to lay her hand on the side of his face. But he slammed it away too.  
"No! Just STAY AWAY!" Spike ran away and left Buffy there crying in the hospital hallway. Buffy sank down to her knees, almost crying her lungs out.

Spike ran out of the swing doors, out into the night.  
When he called the ambulance it was already pitch dark. Another ambulance appeared from the corner of the street.  
"Probably Xander and Anya." Spike said out loud. The doctors from the ambulance checked them too and said they too had to get to an hospital.  
What was happening to all of them? Spike asked himself. Why was this happening? He whiped some dried blood off of his nose with his hand and looked at it.  
"This is what you get if you are being nice to a slayer." He laughed, but the end of the laugh soon ended in a sob.

"Xander?" Anya entered Xanders room in the hospital. The paramedics gave her a nice warm blanket after she was very cold, so that was now wrapped around her.  
"Xander?" She snuck up next to his bed.  
Xander sat up in his bed.  
"The doctor said I should stay in bed, but I really wanted to see you." She told him, sitting next to him.  
"How's Dawn?" Xander asked his fiancee, and Anya sighed.  
"I asked the doctor but he wouldn't say." Anya grabbed Xanders hand and held it tight.  
"Are we going to die?" Anya asked frustrated.  
"What? No, of course not, well not here, we're going to die old in our beds." Xander said putting an arm around her.  
"So we ARE going to die?" Anya cried.  
"Some day yes, but not because of this flu." Anya put her head on his shoulder.  
"You promise?" She closed her eyes.  
"I promise."

Buffy looked through the glass to her sister, lying motionless in the bed.  
Buffy lay her hand on the glass, she wanted to be there with her sister, holding her hand.  
"Dawn," She whispered.

Spike walked to the waiting room. No one was there, except for Tara.  
"Tara, hey." He said and the Wiccan turned her head to him.  
"Spike, hey." She stood up from her chair.  
"How's Willow doing?" He asked her.  
"I don't know, the receptionist wouldn't let me in." She pointed at the blond woman behind the reception desk. "I'm just SO scared, I have no clue if Willow might die or live!" Tara said in tears.  
Spike hated to se her like this. Tara was a nice girl, who shouldn't be dealing with this.  
"Let's see her," Spike suggested.  
"But.." She pointed at the woman behind the desk.  
"Heya," Spike walked to the receptionist. "Claire." He read from her name tag.  
"My friend here would really like to know how her girlfriend is doing. Could you help me?" He asked.  
"Visiting's hour is long ov-"  
"Dyou know you have beautiful eyes?" Spike said to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Ehm...no." Claire blushed.  
"Well you do, could you help us?" Spike kissed Claire's hands gentle.  
"Oh please Spike! You make me blush!" Claire said. "It's hard enough to hook you up once a month for human blood, but this is different."  
"Y-You know Spike is a vampire?" Tara asked.  
"Yeah, and a charming guy." Claire looked Spike in the eyes. "Oh allright, Willow Rosenberg right?" Spike nodded. Claire looked on her computer.  
"Okay, you didn't get this from me, but she's in room 406." Spike kissed Claire's hand again and run after Tara into the hallway. To room 406.

"Willow, Oh god, Willow." Tara ran to her lover's side. Tara grabbed Willow's hand and caressed it.  
"You're gonna be just fine." She said. Spike looked into the room with Willow and Tara and then walked passed it.

"Buffy?" Buffy stood frozen to te glass staring at Dawn. She heard Spike behind her.  
"What dyou want?" She said with tears in her eyes.  
"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour just now." He said and approached her.  
"You had every right." Buffy said soft, not facing him.  
"So what? Not to you, even if I had the right, I wouldn't." He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.  
They stood like this for a while.  
"Help,...HELP HER!" They suddenly heard.

Anya and Xander were curled up besides eachother in the hospital bed. The doctor had came by and allowed them to be together.  
"Xander?" Anya began.  
"Mmm?" Xander reacted.  
"When we get out of here, can we go to some place nice? Maybe France?" Anya asked picturing her dream summer vacation.  
"Maybe, when we have enough money." Xander responded. "It actually isn't such a bad idea, me and you, visiting the EiffelTower, a romantic cruise on a boat, after that dinner at candle light, and then discover you have been robbed of your wallet... The perfect dream." They sighed. But then suddenly they heard a voice.  
"Help, ...HELP HER!"

Tara sat at Willow's side.  
"Honey, dyou know what we'll do if you get out of here?" Tara whispered. "We'll have a picknick in the park, in the sunshine, with apples and sandwiches." Tara caressed Willow's cheek.  
"And pie, ... Yes, just the two of us and pie, blue berry pie..."  
Tara kissed Willow's hand.  
"I love you."  
Suddenly, Tara heard a beep speeding up. Tara looked at the machine that created that beep and saw it was Willow's heart.  
It went up very fast and kept increasing.  
Then the pauses stopped and made way for a long beep, and it never stopped. Tara looked at the screen of the machine and saw a long line, Willow's heart had stopped!

"Willow!" She said helplessly.  
"Help, ...HELP HER!"

A doctor came rushing in, and pulled Tara away from the bed.  
"You shouldn't be here..." He soon turned to Willow.  
Other doctors came rushing in too and one of them gave Willow cardiac massage. Tara walked till her back was against the wall and didn't moved a muscle, she only looked at Willow.  
Another doctor put Willow a mask over her mouth and gave her oxygen.  
"No, no, no, Willow," Tara cried. A doctor grabbed the peddals and pushed on the button.  
"Clear." The doctor said and everyone got away from the stretcher. He put the pedals on plastic pieces and gave Willow a electric shock.  
Tara felt like she was the one that got electric shocks.  
The doctor put the pedals on Willow once more. And again she got a shock.  
"Still no poulse." The doctor said looking on the machine.  
He shocked Willow another time and another.  
Still her heart didn't responded.  
"What...?" Buffy and Spike came rushing in but when Buffy saw Willow she was in shock.  
The doctor gave Willow another shock.  
The tears rushed down Tara's cheeks.  
"Willow, I love you!" Tara cried once more.  
The doctor put the pedals up to shock Willow once more but another doctor stopped him.  
"There's no use..." The doctor with the pedals lowered them and turned the machine off.  
Tara held her breath, she knew what was coming next, and yet it was so sudden.  
One of the doctors looked on the clock.  
"Time of death, 2.23."  
"Nooooo!" Tara screamed and sank to her knees. Buffy broke down in Spike's arms besides her. Spike had a stunned look on his face.  
"Willow!" Tara shouted her lungs from her body.  
One of the doctors walked to them.  
"I'm sorry..."


	4. Who are you?

**IV – Who are you?**

...I'm sorry...

The words of the doctor was still in Tara's head.

...time of death...

A tear fell down her cheek.

...Clear!...

A bolt of lightning flashed down. Tara stared out of the window. Raindrops were falling from the sky and the thunder was heard around the hospital.  
"Willow..." Tara whispered.  
Buffy and Spike were sitting stunned on the couch that stood there.

"Buffy..." Buffy looked up from the couch and saw Dawn standing across the waiting room.  
"Dawn..." Buffy tried to stand up but couldn't. The room changed from white light to blue.

"Dawn?" Dawn's face was burned by somekind of acid.  
"It's not just us..." Dawn said and Buffy finally got off of the couch and ran to her sister.  
Before Buffy could reach her she fell apart, into dust and rubble like she was a brick wall.  
"Dawn!" Buffy screamed and kneeled.  
Then she heard a screech. Buffy turned her head and...

Buffy shot up from the couch.  
"What's wrong luv?" She heard the voice of Spike.  
It was just a dream, she thought.

"I don't know..."

Buffy shot up from the couch.  
"What's wrong luv?" Spike looked at the stressed Buffy.  
"I don't know..." She answered.  
Spike put an arm around his lover.  
Buffy looked stunned into Spike's face.

"It was a dream... But it looked so real." Buffy shivered.  
"Shhh...Buffy, calm down, I'm here." Spike said.

It's not just us...

Dawn said that, what did she mean? Buffy thought, she was positive it was a slayer's dream, or else she wouldn't picture it so clearly.

But what did she see when she turned her head in her dream?  
She didn't remember.

"Buffy Summers?" A doctor approached her.

"Help, ...HELP HER!" Xander and Anya heard someone scream.

"O-okay, what was that?" Anya asked turning in the bed.  
"I don't know." Xander sat up and soon Anya followed.  
Xander got up from the bed and walked to the door of the room. A bunch of doctors ran through the hallway.  
The doctors dissapeared into a room.  
Xander felt Anya stand next to him in the opening of the door.

"What's happening?" Anya askes. They saw Buffy and Spike rush to the room.  
"Hey,-" Xander couldn't reach them, they were already inside the room. Anya grabbed Xanders hand and squeezed it tight.  
Suddenly they heard screaming.  
"Nooooooo!" They recocnized Tara's voice.

"Tara...?" Xander whispered.

"Willow!" They heard and Xander took a step forward, but a nurse saw them and pushed Xander back into the room.  
"Hey! hey! Those are my friends, you can't just-" Xander was cut off.  
"I'm sorry, please stay in the room." The nurse closed the door and walked away from their room. Xander walked to the window on the side of the hallway and looked out of it. He saw Buffy take Tara outside of the room, comforting her, both crying.

"Willow?" He whispered.

"Willow?" Xander whispered and opened the door.  
"Willow!" He rushed to the room where Buffy and Tara stood crying.  
Buffy looked up with teared eyes when he walked past them into the room.  
"Willow!" He ran to the bed. But Willow was allready dead.  
He grasped for her hand, her cold hand and he started sobbing.  
"Willow! Cmon girl, get up, you can do it..." Anya followed him in the room and laid and hand on his shoulder.  
"Xander..." She said and he looked up into her eyes.  
She saw him in tears and nearly broke down herself.  
She knelt and hugged him, Xander cried into her shoulder.

"Buffy Summers?" A doctor approached Buffy.  
"Yes?" She stood up.  
"I'm doctor Martin York, I'm the doctor that treats your sister." He stook out his hand and Buffy shook it.  
"Dyou have any idea what might've been wrong with her?" Buffy asked.  
"We have, we are not yet certain but we have a idea it could have something to do with the disease Willow Rosenberg had." Buffy felt her heart skip a beat.  
"I-is she going to...?" Buffy swallowed hard.  
"We don't know if she is going to die." Doctor York said. "When she was brought in she was already in a coma, just like Miss Rosenberg. But she has not yet created all of the symptoms Miss Rosenberg had."  
"A-and what were those?" Buffy asked.  
"Miss Rosenberg had a part of her bowels burned by an unknown heat, she practically didn't lived that, only her heart kept beating for a few hours." Doctor York said.  
"Is this too gonna happen to Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
"We are not sure, all we can do now is wait."

(authors note: Okay, NEVER EVER am I writing this sort of pieces again in this fic, I had the feeling the whole talk of that doctor York went horribly wrong, Sorry about that.)

Doctor York turned around and walked away.  
"What is happening to Dawn?" Buffy asked Spike. But she knew he didn't had the answer.

Ten minutes later Doctor York came back.

"Miss Summers, I'm sorry to say this but..." Buffy felt her heart speed up.  
"When I got back to your sister's room,... she had already died of a heart failure."  
Buffy sank down on her knees, Spike just caught her.  
"I'm sorry." Doctor York said but Buffy didn't heard him. She cried her lungs out into Spike's shoulder.

(authors note: Sorry about the dramatic scenes, I'll stop making it so dramatic, from here I'll try and make it happy)

"Shhh..." Spike whispered to Buffy.  
She allready stopped crying tears but she still kept squeeling now and then.  
Tara was picked up by some friends from her college and was now gone.  
Anya and Xander were checked up by some doctors and seemed to be in perfect health again. They had called a cab and were brought home.  
Spike and Buffy were still in the hospital, but ready to leave.  
"Let's get you home." Spike mumbled and pulled Buffy from the couch.  
Buffy put her coat on and got out the swing doors with Spike.

They walked home, hand in hand. When they got home Spike put Buffy in her bed and pulled the covers far over her.  
She was fast in a deep sleep.  
Spike kissed Buffy's forehead and walked out of Buffy's bedroom door.

A few minutes later Spike stood on the cemetery.'  
"Not lettin' the little nasty's get out just because somethin' has happened." Spike mumbled.  
Suddenly a vampire crawled out of his grave. Spike had his stake ready.  
Then another vampire came to the party.  
"So, you've brought a friend?" Spike fought the vampires. When he tackled one of the vampires he staked that one and soon followed the other.  
"These were for you Red." Spike mumbled dedicating to Willow.  
Another approached Spike.  
"And this one is for the little bit!" He shouted and dusted that one too.  
Spike looked up to the sky with stars.  
"Oh god, I miss you guys." Spike whiped his beginning tears out of his eyes and turned his sight back to the earth.

"What!" Spike was tackled.

"Oh bugger this." He mumbled after hitting his head to the ground.  
He stood up rubbing the back of his head.  
He looked up at his tackeler.

But he saw nothing.  
"Bloody hell," He said. "There's nothing here..."  
"Yes we are." Spike suddenly heard.  
"What?" He asked. He didn't feel a heart beat. He looked around.  
"We're not there, you silly." The voice said again.  
"Who are you?" Spike asked.  
"We? Nothing..."  
"Oh come on, you gotta be SOMETHIN'!" Spike shouted.  
"You prefer us as solid?" The voice asked.  
"Well, bloody hell, YEAH!" Spike shouted angry. "I can't kick your ass if I can't see it!"

"So shall it be..."

A big light lith up the cemetery.  
Spike closed his eyes because of the brightness.

"My darlin' boy..."A female stood in front of him.  
"Dru?" He asked recocnising the female.  
"Where have you been?" Drusilla walked to him slowly.  
"Away from you." Spike took a stepp back.  
"You don't love me?" Drusilla said with a soft voice and looked into his eyes daring. "You have to." Drusilla grabbed his arm rough.  
Spike shook her off and slammed her to the ground.  
Drusilla began to cry with her face to the ground.  
"Oh, what now pet?" Spike said, having enough of his whiny ex.  
Drusilla stood up, facing Spike, and changed.  
She just transformed into someone else.

"Buffy?" Spike asked seeing the slayer in front of his eyes.  
Drusilla changed into her!  
"Hello Spike." Buffy said.  
"What are you doing here? You were back at home!" Spike asked stunned.  
"I'm here now." Buffy walked towards Spike and pushed her mouth on his. Spike kissed her for a moment but then pushed her off.  
"No, wait..." He took a good look into her eyes and finally got the trick. "This isn't you."  
"This is me, I assure y-" Buffy tried but Spike cut her off.  
"Where's Buffy?" Spike grabbed her upperarms tight.  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, struggeling for him to let go.  
"Tell me, where is she!" Spike was getting a little pushy.  
"I'm right here!" Buffy defended.  
"Don't lie to me!" Spike shouted. He tightened his grasp.  
"Spike, let go..." When he didn't she punched him in the face.

Spike let go of her and a fight followed.  
Spike flung himself at Buffy and pinned her to the ground.  
Buffy kicked him off of her.  
Spike stood up and got a glimpse of Buffy's shoe, it hit his face.  
Spike flew backwards, breaking a gravestone in half wile landing on it. He stood up quickly. Buffy walked to him and punched him in his stomach. Spike collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach.  
"This hurts you? Well, you were the one that started this fight mister." Buffy told him, feeling superior.  
Spike jumped at her, grabbing her by her waist and wresteling her to the ground.  
Buffy kicked with her legs, but Spike held her down hard and she couldn't escape.  
Spike put his hands around her throat and squeezed it together.  
Buffy squeeled and tried to say something.  
Spike let his grip loosen a bit to let her speak.  
"Who are you?" Spike asked for the last time.  
"Buffy Summers." Buffy said. Spike tightened his grip again.  
"Who are you!" He shouted.

"We're your worst nightmare." Buffy said with a low voice. The voice clearly wasn't hers. It came from something inside her.  
Buffy grabbed Spike with a bigger strength by his throat and he let go of hers. Bright lights came from Buffy's hands and seemed to burn Spike's neck.  
"No, no, no, Stop, Buffy STOP!" The Buffy didn't stop.  
"What are you doing?" Spike said with a small voice.  
"The same I did to the witch and that little kid." The Buffy said and pushed her hands on Spike's neck a little harder.  
Spike screamed from pain.

"No, no, no, stop, Buffy STOP!" Spike murmured. His eyes were closed. He lay on the same place where he was tackled. There was no sight of a fight anywhere on the graveyard, the gravestone which broke underneath Spike's weight was one piece, and looked like it was never even touched.  
"What are you doing?" Spike whispered to an invisible person.  
Then he let out a howl of pain.


	5. Lost

**V – Lost**

_Where is he? _

_Is he okay?_

Buffy tossed and turned under her blanket, in her dream someone was whispering to her.

Suddenly she couldn't take the sounds and shot up in bed.

"Spike." She realized who the voice was talking about. She quickly pulled off her blanket and went to the window.

She pulled the curtains away in one jerk. They almost came down but the wall just held it.

Buffy quickly looked around the nearly lit street and her yard. Hoping to find Spike strolling around somewhere.

He couldn't have gone far, he told her he was just having a quick smoke.

She turned and watched her alarm clock.

5.23.

She'd been asleep for almost an hour, he wouldn't stay out that long.

Buffy closed her curtains again and walked out of her room, heading downstairs.

"Spike?" She called through the empty house. Dawn was gone, Willow was gone.

And now, Spike had run off too.

The stairs shrieked when she run up them again. Everything seemed to make noise in the silence.

Even her doors on her closet which she opened to get her clothes.

She was getting out of here, looking for Spike, better do something in the time she couldn't sleep.

With a quickly pace she left the house and strolled down the street, looking for the vampire.

Spike stared at the stars in the sky. They were so peaceful, just like the silence that had crept over the cemetery.

First he could sense all the vampires creeping around the cemetery, ignoring Spike. But the sounds of them had slowly died away the longer he lay there.

Every inch of his body had some sort of ache, it prevented him from moving. So he just stared into the darkness.

The stars soon seemed to disappear. The sky became lighter.

No, he thought, please don't let that be the sun, I can't move! Get that sun away!

He tried to scream but his jaws were still on each other after his attempt.

No, don't let this happen, Buffy, where are you?!

Buffy started running harder and harder. The sky was clear and the moon was shining down on her.

Where is Spike, she thought, he couldn't be out now, the sun was about to come up.

"Spike!" She yelled across the cemetery she'd just entered. "Spike!"

The black leather coat caught her eyes and she ran to him. He lay on the ground and didn't move.

Her knees hit the ground hard when she bend down to him. Both her hands grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him up.

"Spike, you have to get up." His eyes opened a little and stared at her with fear. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" She started yelling again and kept yanking his coat.

"I… can't…" Spike murmured softly.

"Yes you can, you have to." Buffy said to him. When she looked up she saw the sky getting red from the first sunbeams. "No…"

Buffy looked up at the horizon, her eyes full of fear. Her hands started to shake, still pulling on Spike's coat.

But it was too late. Buffy's face was greeted by the light of the sun, dominating the horizon. Her eyes were squeezed almost shut to protect her from the bright light.

This is it, she thought. This is the end.

She sunk down on her knees next to Spike, tears started to rush down her cheeks.

I can't let it end this way, she screamed inside of her head. The tears started to fall faster and faster. Buffy broke down with her face on Spike's chest, crying.

"NO…!" An angry cry was heard through the cemetery.


	6. Found

**VI – Found**

Buffy waited for the flames.

But somehow, they never came. Buffy looked down through her watery eyes. Spike was looking up at her, confusion and fear mixed in his glare. The sun light danced over their bodies, not affecting Spike one bit.

"What…?" Buffy gasped confused. Her thoughts were racing. What was happening to Spike, was this another trick?

"Buffy…" Spike's aching voice made a path trough her thoughts. She seemed to return on earth and looked at Spike. Buffy started nodding to him, confirming she heard his call.

"I'm right here." She said comforting him, the traces of her tears were still visible. Then she reached out a hand and stroke the side of his face. Spike jerked away after the first touch of her warm skin, it had seemed so weird to feel her hand touching him.

Buffy noticed it and waited a second, when he relaxed a bit she made another contact with his cheek.

"Spike," She whispered in a hoarse voice, her throat was dry from all the crying. She noticed the pain when she talked and then swallowed. "You're…"

Spike looked her in the eyes. He wanted to know what she was going to say, but his whole body seemed to be too tired and every inch ached. Therefore, he decided to keep his mouth from moving. Spike took a deep breath, trying to make him feel better. But his chest felt like one big bruise.

_Wait a sec, did he just 'took a deep breath'??? _

Buffy's mouth turned into a faint smile filled with confusion.

"You're breathing." She finally continued her sentence and looked at him, adrenaline racing through her chest making her to think she was ready to explode. Her other hand lay on his chest, which now moved up and down, filling his lungs and pressing out oxygen.

"What?" Spike said faintly, his head was spinning and his stomach seemed to burst.

Buffy put her head to his chest and put her ear gently on it, wanting to hear his heartbeat. And yes, there it was, although she already seemed to sense it without listening. She just had to be sure.

Spike tried to stand up, but the pain was a living hell, literally. Buffy saw his face and knew what he was going through.

"Let's get you out of here." She said and helped him up. "Can you walk?"

Spike nodded, he could manage this. They, Spike leaning on Buffy, limped to a crypt and opened the door. This was better, Spike thought. He somehow seemed to have his living qualities back, but he still wasn't used to the bright light.

"Sit down." Buffy commanded as she helped him on a tomb. Spike did as she said and looked at her.

"What happened to me?" He asked as if she knew the answer. Buffy looked back and thought the same. "Sorry, you don't know." He brushed it away and shook his head.

Buffy walked a few feet away from him and sat down on another tomb, opposite from Spike. She stared at him, like he was a puzzle and she just had to stare at it to find the right pieces. She was far away in her mind, thinking about what just happened.

Buffy realized she still had the tears on her cheeks and she brushed it away quickly, which sudden movement startled Spike.

He sat up straight and still said nothing. He was trying to figure out what happened too. He knew the pain was from living all of a sudden, it didn't bother him much now. It was turned into a less noticeable throbbing in his chest, which of course was his heart pumping the blood.

"So," Buffy started. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

In the meanwhile, Xander and Anya were back in their apartment. Xander was twisting and turning in his bed. Obviously, he couldn't sleep.

"Stop turning Xander," Anya tried to help. "You'll make a hole in our new mattress."

Xander stopped and sighed, looking at his white ceiling.

"I just…" He started but couldn't go on. His eyes started to fill with tears again, but he kept them away. In this world he was the hero, and had to protect Anya. He shouldn't show his tears.

"I know you miss Willow." Anya said and too, started staring at the ceiling. When he couldn't sleep, she couldn't sleep. It was some sort of a silent pact she held with Xander, where he went, that's where she went. "I miss her too." Anya added, not to be left behind.

Xander sighed again and closed his eyes. Not that it would help, he still couldn't sleep. On the other hand, Anya closed her eyes and was away.

Xander noticed because he was welcomed by the snoring that came from Anya.

The next morning, not two hours later, they stood in the magic shop. Anya was yawning every five minutes, Xander had continued turning and she'd woken up again. And again, and again. Xander was sitting at the table in the middle of the shop and looked everything but rested.

"Ahn?" He suddenly spoke. Anya woke up from staring in her coffee cup and looked up at him from the counter. "Do you remember the spell?"

Anya took her cup and walked to him, there weren't any customers so she could take a break.

"What do you mean?" She sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"That spell Willow had for Buffy," Xander started and Anya finally knew what he was talking about. "Maybe we could do it," He continued but Anya talked through his sentence. "No, you're not using that spell."

"For Willow and Dawn." Xander finished. Anya looked furious at Xander. How could he do this?! All the misery it has caused Buffy.

"No, you don't know what it had done to Buffy, and you don't know what it will do to them!" She sneered in a whisper. "Besides, you need that urn!"

It hit Xander, they needed that urn of Osiris, to even start to perform that spell. Anya continued, still wanting to talk this idea out of Xander's head.

"I know you miss them, and I know this isn't right what happened. But we can't just go raising people from the dead!" On that moment the door opened.

"Raising who from the dead?" Tara entered the magic shop. She too hadn't slept well, her whole face was white as a sheet. Anya and Xander looked busted at Tara.

"Were you planning on…" Her voice was cut off. She looked at the two of them and her mouth fell open.

"He just thought about it, not even for a second!" Anya defended Xander. "We can't do it anyway."

Tara just nodded, but her mind was somewhere else.

"It's good to not get her back, it would do so much damage." She mumbled and sat down next to them.

"That's what I told him." Anya said, but no one really listened to her.

"Look, I know what it will do to them, but I just can't bare the fact that they're dead, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it." His last sentence ended in a soft sob and he swallowed hard. Tara nodded in understanding. She couldn't bare it either, but she had to let it go. Even if she refused to.

"What do we do next?" Spike asked while he and Buffy entered the Summers' resident. Buffy kept quiet and closed the door behind him. She had been thinking about that all the way home. What next?

"I don't know." She whispered, still in some kind of shock. Her brain refused to function properly.

Spike looked at her, waiting for some sign of life from Buffy, since she'd been staring into space since her last words.

She noticed him and walked past him, making sure she didn't have any physical contact with him.

"You want some breakfast?" She asked without waiting for the answer.

"Uh, sure." Spike was starting to adjust to the fact that he needed real food now.

Buffy had already disappeared into the kitchen.


	7. The Dream

**VII – The dream**

"If only…" Buffy's thoughts started, but the sentence was never finished. All the questions danced in her head and the answers seemed vague. What had just happened on that cemetery. Buffy rubbed her face, she felt like she hadn't slept for days. Her arms rested on the sink next to her and she tried to keep herself steady.

"Buffy?" Her head shot up as she heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Spike in the kitchen behind her. Buffy frowned at his appearance. "What's wrong?" Spike asked her once more, this time his voice was different than when he spoke her name. The first time it sounded more like a female,… a young female.

"Nothing." Buffy told him rubbing her arm and avoiding his gaze. "I'll make you a sandwich." She turned and started making a sandwich for him. When she handed it to him, he ate it hungrily.

"You figure we should go to the magic shop?" Buffy asked the eating Spike.

While he swallowed he said: "We should."

Anya, Tara and Xander were at the magic shop, meaningless searching in the books to anything useful. At that moment Buffy and Spike walked in.  
"Hey Buffy," Xander said, looking up for a second. "Spike!" He exclaimed standing up quick. Spike walked in from the sunny outside and everyone looked at him shocked.

"What? Never seen a sunny vampire before?" Spike asked like nothing was wrong. Xander looked in shock at Spike. Anya just frowned and Tara's mouth fell open.

"But, … but," Xander stuttered. Spike ignored it and walked into the magic shop.

"We have had a little adventure on our hands this morning." Buffy told the Scooby gang.

"You brought Spike back from the dead?" Anya asked.

"She did nothing," Spike said pointing at Buffy. "It was me who was attacked." Xander opened his mouth, but he didn't know anything to say.

"You were attacked?" Tara asked unbelieving. Spike nodded. "Where, by who?"

"Well, at the cemetery, by Drusilla and Buffy, but it wasn't them, it was some sort of demon." Spike tried to explain, but he didn't understand much about it either.

"So Buffy attacked you, but it wasn't her?" Tara asked, not understanding.

"Yes."

"But where was Buffy?" Anya asked.

"I was at home," Buffy said but Spike cut her off.

"I was at the cemetery, something attacked me, pretending to be Drusilla first, then to be Buffy, and it attacked me."

"I found him in the cemetery, and he was… breathing." Buffy told afterwards.

"Are you sure he's alive, and this isn't some sort of trick?" Xander yelled while Spike shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, I find it bloody amusing having pain in every place of my body, EVEN places I didn't KNOW I had bloody nerve systems in!" Spike shot back. It was quiet for a while.

"I was just saying…" Xander said with a small voice.

"Let's just find out what's happening around here." Buffy said, trying to keep everyone on the same side.

"We can hit the books." Anya suggested.

"Yes, let's do that." Buffy confirmed.

"I said we CAN,… it not really means we should actually-" Buffy looked at Anya angry. "Sorry, sorry, already hitting!" Anya stood up and walked to a shelve full of books. Tara automatically walked up the stairs to the big books and Buffy walked to the back, Spike right on her heels.

"I really don't know what Spike's problem is." Xander said to Anya.

"Oh honey, just don't talk." Anya said comforting on her own –being Anya- kind of way.

Buffy entered the back of the magic shop and heard Spike following her.

"Spike, maybe it's better you go and search with Anya and Xander." Buffy told him, not turning to him.

"Buffy?" The same voice yelled her name as it did in her kitchen. Buffy turned around and saw Dawn standing before her.

"Dawn!" She gasped for air, was she going crazy?

"Buffy," Dawn said again, this time blood was pouring from her mouth. "Kill me."

"What!" Buffy's face was run over by tears. "What do you mean?"

"Don't look at their face, never look at their faces…" Dawn drew closer to Buffy, the blood now also coming from her eyes and soaking her blue gown. Dawn grabbed Buffy's shoulders and sank to her knees.

"He'll find me! Help us Buffy! KILL ME!" Dawn screamed at Buffy. Buffy only shook her head.

"I can't," Dawn cut her off: "Then he will."

Dawn's fingernails dug deep into Buffy's upper arm.

"It's not just us…" Dawn whispered again and suddenly turned her head, like looking at something in the room. "He's found me!"

A screech entered Buffy's mind, the same she had heard in the hospital.

Buffy blinked her eyes for a moment and noticed she lay on the floor. Her face up, looking Spike straight in the eye.

"Everything okay love?" Spike asked. Buffy didn't understand, how did she come here.

"Wha-?" Buffy began.

"You just walked in here and collapsed." Spike told his girlfriend. Buffy tried to stand up bewildered.

"But… What?" Buffy raised her hand to her head and rubbed it a little. Must've been a dream, of at most, a hallucination.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked concerned but Buffy shook her head. He walked close to her and took her into a big embrace. She put her arms around his shoulders and wanted to hug him back but instead Spike took her into a liplock.

Buffy returned the pleasure and they stood there for a while. They partened from a voice speaking.

"So this is why Spike's so much around lately." Xander stood in the doorway.

Buffy's mouth fell open. "Xander, I-I," She began. "It isn't what it looks like."

"Excuse me?" Xander said surprised, disappointment was read from his face.

"I'll better leave you two alone." Spike murmured as he left the room.

"What was that all about?" Xander said standing perplexed.

"It was just," Buffy began again, but Xander cut her off.

"Just what? There are two friends DEAD, Buffy, and all you can do is smooch with your vampire," Xander's face had turned red from the excitement. "I thought you were our leader, but you're not."

Buffy tried to bring anything against it, but it failed. She knew he was right, she knew she was wrong. She should go and try to find what killed Willow and Dawn. They warned her in that dream, but what were they talking about.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Buffy whispered in shame. Xander just looked at her in silence. The slayer crossed her arms, the room was suddenly getting really cold with Xander looking at her like this. Her fingertips brushed along the place Dawn had dug her fingernails in her dream.

Buffy's eyes widened when she felt small nail marks on her arm.

It wasn't a dream.

The painful silence was broken by a scream coming from the other room.


	8. Be sure who to trust

Buffy and Xander ran through the small door, only to reveal a bleeding Anya on the floor.

"Anya!" Xander kneeled besides her and stroke her hair out of her face. Her face was flushed with tears and her eyes looked bewildered.

"How could he,… How…" Anya murmured and looked down at the flesh wound in her stomach. "Oh God no!"

"What happened!" Buffy yelled looking at the demon sword sticking out of Anya's belly.

"H-he did it." Anya breathed out.

"Who did this?" Xander said with tears in his both voice and eyes. He never let go of Anya's face and tried to calm her down.

"He j-just turned and showed me the sword," Anya tried to tell them still breathing heavily. She was in a lot of pain. "He just showed it to me,… a-and… then… He stuck it inside of me!"

"Who stuck it inside of you!" Xander asked while his first tears dropped. Buffy looked around the shop and missed a person. Please don't let this be true, she thought while she thought of the possible suspect.

"Spike!" Anya cried out and Buffy closed her eyes in sorrow. Hopefully this would all be over by the time she opened them again and everything would be okay. But when she opened them again Anya still lay there, stabbed. And Xander was looking at her.

"If she dies…" Xander threatened but Buffy interrupted him, kneeling besides Anya.

"She isn't going to die." Her arms found her place underneath Anya and Buffy lifted the blond girl.

"It hurts!" Anya screamed when Buffy picked her up.

"I know, but we have to get you to a hospital!" The slayer said and walked out the door with the girl.

XXX

Buffy sat in the waiting room, again. Her face in her hands, leaning forward on her knees.

Xander sat next to her, staring into space.

"Where's Tara?" Buffy managed to ask just above a whisper. Xander didn't move, he hadn't move since they got here. The slayer was afraid what he would do if she turned to look at him, but she had to eventually. So she did.

His eyes looked worse than she thought they would. Dark red circles erupted around his eyes and his tears seemed to have dried on his face and neck. She felt guilt. It was eating from her stomach towards her heart and lungs.

"She disappeared,…" Xander choked on his words thinking of Anya and the way she was lying on that hospital bed when he'd last seen her. The white sheets of the bed had turned red from her blood and her body looked pale. Her colourful cheeks had disappeared and all she was now was a frightening ghost. Xander wanted to chase the picture from his mind, but it never went away.

Buffy heard soft footsteps coming from the doors they'd dragged Anya's through on the gurney and she looked up, only to look into the eyes of another doctor.

Xander made a swift movement and stood next to the doctor without a sound.

"Is she okay?" He squealed and feared the answer.

"Her injuries were very severe," The doctor began and Buffy, whom was standing too, felt like she fell down again. "We couldn't repair her spleen and she was slowly bleeding out."

Xander's eyes grew wide. "A-and,… now?"

"I'm sorry." Was the doctor's response.

XXX

_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm SORRY! _

_He'll be sorry! _

Xander walked with a quick pace. His hands clutched around the wooden handle and he felt the wood stick to his palms.

_He'll be sorry he EVER met me. _

His eyes widened with every step he took and his face was flushed with anger.

_Spike will pay. _

Xander thought for one final moment before kicking down the door to Spike's crypt.

"Where are you!" He screamed in blind fury and raised the axe that was clenched between his palms.

* * *


	9. Final Three

**IX – Final Three**

Where had Xander gone to? He'd been next to Buffy when they heard the news about Anya. But when she'd gotten out of her shock, he'd been gone.  
First she'd searched in the waiting room, but no Xander. Neither was he at their house or at the Summers' residence.  
Finally when she entered the magic shop she heard noises come from behind the shelves.  
"Xander?" She called out hopefully. The sounds stopped and Tara's head peeked from behind them.  
"It's just me." She whispered, empty of emotions. Why wasn't Tara at the hospital? Buffy thought looking at the dried tears under the wicca's eyes.  
"I'm sorry I didn't join you to the hospital…" Her voice shook a little as the slayer approached in a slow pace.  
"Anya…"  
"Died, I know." Tara finished the sentence and broke the eye contact to stare at the wooden floor below her feet. Maybe she was really too broken in her heart to join them, Buffy thought when she felt the emotion in the girl's voice.  
"How?" Buffy asked softly.  
"I felt it," This time the eyes fluttered up at Buffy's. Tears made place for a fear the slayer couldn't quite describe. It was one of those fears that cut through your soul and all you could do was plead for your life and tremble. "This is far greater than some flu."

"I thought you'd never make it," Spike's sinister voice cut through the cold air as Xander entered the crypt. His lips curled into a smile when Xander threatened with his ax.  
"You brought that for me?"  
"Shut up." He didn't recognize his own voice. It was like it had died with Anya and never would return in other form than a scream or a broken whisper.  
Anya.  
His blood filled with hatred when he thought about the reason she'd died.  
"Come on, I know you want to put that in here," Spike whispered, stroking his chest.  
"Shut up!" Xander screamed and ran at the vampire with the ax aimed at his heart.  
Little did he know that those would be his last words.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy stared at Tara with widened eyes. Up 'till now Buffy hadn't noticed the big and ancient book that lay open before the wicca.  
"This that killed Dawn, Willow,…" Her voice trailed off for a second at her lover's name but she swallowed the sob away. "Maybe even the whole deal with Spike and Anya."  
Buffy's gaze fell on the book and she wanted to read for herself. Tara felt her urge and pushed the book into the Slayer's arms.  
The blood on the ax dribbled slowly from the blade onto the floor as Spike moved his feet away from the lifeless arm that lay a few inches away.

He'd never imagined things would go this easy. The little nimrod just showed up at his crypt and walked right into him. Like a small human could ever take a vampire like him.  
An evil grin spread across Spike's lips and he dropped the ax next to the dead Scooby.  
Xander had tried to plunge the ax into Spike's chest, but he was of course too fast and tackled him. Soon the ax was sticking out the human's body instead.

"Not quite how your plan was supposed to go right?" Spike spoke in a low hiss. "Now it's one down, three to go."


End file.
